The significant amount of power that is given to administrators can have serious consequences with respect to resources. Among other potential issues, an administrator has access to virtually any resource in a system or a network.
As a result, an administrator may inadvertently delete critical data, for example, such as encryption keys that are needed to access encrypted data, or an important file. As another example, some resources contain sensitive data that are not supposed to be accessed by anyone but the owner and/or without the owner's consent. However, a rogue administrator may access the sensitive data for malicious purposes. Even when an administrator may not be compromised and is acting innocently, the administrator may make a mistake that leads to a system or resource compromise, whereby the data is inadvertently exposed or otherwise made vulnerable to being accessed.